Where You Least Expect It
by Lady Malady
Summary: This is a soft, tragic love story between two students who weren't meant to be. It was a stupid prank that went too far, and now Francis is in way over his head. How was he supposed to know he was going to fall for the stupid Brit everyone hated? And if he's not going to choose between his lover and his friends, Gilbert and Antonio are going to choose for him.


_(A/N: __ **Full Summary:** _This is a soft, tragic love story between two students who weren't meant to be. It was never supposed to be real relationship; just another way to spite the miserable jerk. It was a stupid prank that went to far, and now Francis is in way over his head. How was he supposed to know he was going to fall for the stupid Brit? And if he's not going to choose between his lover and his friends, Gilbert and Antonio are going to choose for him.

_I'm gonna try make this a great story. Annnd, first chapters are always terrible for me, I think it'll get better with time. Wish me luck :3 I'm gonna need it.._

_Oh, please tell me if the characters get too OOC if you can._

_Reviews, requests, advice? But please be nice!)_

* * *

**Chapter 1, Innocent** **Vengefulness**

I've been thinking about going to the ol' Gakuen World Academy lately; best academy ever by the way. Of course I can only go there mentally now, that place burnt down years ago.

There is one story that comes to mind when I think of that school that I'll never forget. For it is imbedded in my mind forever. So listen closely, and forgive me if some things come out improperly, or don't make sense here and there. I'm rusty you see. What time does to the mind, _ahh_ a wonderfully terrible thing.

Let us begin... Hm,

Gilbert was not a bad person, please remember that. He just came up with really, _really _ bad ideas. Ideas that were often made on an impulse, not thought through, unreasonable, dangerous, immature, and frankly just plain stupid.

But Gilbert had a talent you see.

He could take his _worst_ ideas, and formulate them in such a way, that they sounded like plots formed by Gods. Yes, unfortunately his special talent made all of his "awesome" idea seem fool-proof and utterly perfect to everyone. Well, maybe not _everyone_. But it sure did work on the only two people that mattered.

"Antonio, Francis, can you believe this?" Gilbert barged into his dorm room, paying no regards to the poor door that he almost kicked off its' hinges. He threw himself carelessly onto the large couch fit-for-four, and with a quiet huff of frustration crossed his arms and watched his other two roommates enter after him.

Yup, you guessed it. Antonio and francis were the key factor to all of Gilberts' wonderful plans. Most of them were small and meaningless anyway. Usually just a bunch of small pranks to get back at a spiteful teacher or a parent who wouldn't let them have their way. Like putting a plastic bug in their food, that was always a classic.

Antonio entered before Francis, taking the armchair across the irritated Gilbert on the couch. Francis decided to take the arm of the armchair with Antonio, rather than the couch. Because Francis knew he would surely be pushed off, and he was in no mood for that after what they just went through.

And what exactly did they go through you ask?

"That asshole got us detention!" Gilbert answered for me with his voice rising now that they were behind closed doors.

The poor trio of friends had to endure _three whole hours_ of detention. In a uncomfortably small and wet room 'conveniently' located in the cold basement of the huge school. It's probably haunted and riddled with all types of diseases. And to top it all off, it wreaked of body odor and sex which wanted to make all three of them gag.

Only murderous delinquents go down there (according to rumors of course), and believe it or not The Bad Friends Trio is a good group of educated kids deep down; with a bright future. They hadn't belonged down there and everyone else knew it. Most of the young criminals just glared at them dangerously, just daring them to say something so they could use it as an excuse to kill them probably. But there was this one guy, a big guy, who kept eyeing up Francis. Antonio remarked at the time that it was probably because he looks like a girl. A failed attempt at comedy in a dire situation, but he tried right?

And which asshole put them into this situation, you ask?

Why, it's-

"Arthur-fucking-Kirkland, the little bastard couldn't stop whining like a little bitch for one day!"

-Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert answered for me again. The biggest asshole in the entire academy. Apparently he complained to the principal about the loud music they were playing the day before. You know, a little music to help bring down all the stresses of school. Maybe it was a_ little _tooloud, but no one complained to them!

Speaking of which, what made the trio really mad is that Arthur could've walked right over and told them to _shut up_. His room is like, just a few dorms down the hall. But _no_. The little bastard had to make their lives worse, _especially with tests coming up, _and run crying to the principal. Who gave them three hours of detention, which was a little too harsh in my opinion. But what can I do? I'm just the narrator. And pardon me, let's not forget the ten added minutes of being lectured and warned not to make anymore noise, or else!

Hence, Gilberts' effort to be quiet.

And Gilbert didn't like being quiet, or being told to do anything for that matter. Which only added to the fuel that fed his angry fire. And anger tends to do terrible things to people. It reminds me of fear. It can help us, it's healthy, and it can be our friend. But when it over powers you, it can turn into your worst enemy without you even noticing.

"Remember that show we watched the other day?" He said suddenly popped up out of no where, like a ready toaster. "You know, the one where the seven friends gang up on the really shitty guy? And they played funny pranks and stuff on him, and-"

"That was a cartoon, Gilbert." Francis interrupted. Already starting to understand what his Prussian friend was getting at (as if it wasn't obvious), and wasn't quite sure he liked the idea yet.

"-then after the friends win, the shitty one said he wouldn't mess with anyone ever again!" He slowly began to rise off the couch because of the pure determination he was getting off of his latest scheme. Maybe he was being a little overdramatic, but that's the type of person he could be sometimes when he thought of something "awesome". He barely even noticing how Francis interrupted him _and _doubted him.

"Yea, I remember that." Antonio finally spoke up with a yawn, but his voice was still laced with fatigue. Detention was tiring.

Jumping off the couch completely now, and getting up close and personal with him, he shouted like his idea was so obvious, "So?" He waited to hear Antonio grasp the plan and explain it fully to him, even if he already knew what it was all about.

Toni stared blankly at Gilbert for a few seconds, as if he wasn't the one being asked. And when there was so answer he blinked in confusion and decided he should take a guess, "So... what?" Not much of a guess, but at least he answered.

"W-What? Are you kidding me? You don't get it!" He said in disbelief, but at least he knew Francis understood. "We should so do the same thing to that prick, Arthur! Except we only need the three of us!" They weren't convinced. "Don't pretend you don't hate him-"

"I hate everything about the snobby English prude!" Francis suddenly contributed. Challenging his hate for the boy only made him want to prove his hate more. Francis was a very challenging person after all. "His looks, his attitude..." He continued. "It's like he thinks he's better than everybody else." He continued, standing up next to the Prussian and waving his hands for emphasis like an Italian.

"I never liked him." Antonio decided to put in his two-cents, but was too lazy to get up. "Remember when he called Michelle ugly and made her cry?" Gilbert could see Francis favor his plan even more after he was reminded of that incident. He never liked it when girls cried. Or anybody really, but girls especially.

Rumor has it, Miss Michelle (a newer girl from Seychelles) had been saving up money for months for an expensive dress she wanted to wear to a party. Well the night before this special festivity, she just so happened to ask Arthur how she looked. He had looked her up and down and remarked, "That dress looks horrid, and it makes you look fat. Oh, and ugly too." She ran off crying and ended up changing into a dress her mother had given her instead. Which luckily turned out to look absolutely amazing anyway.

"See? _Everybody_ hates him! He _totally_ deserves this." Those final two sentences sealed their victims' fate, Francis and Antonio had been swayed. "He's been making our lives, and everybody else's, miserable. Now it's his turn." Flashing a smug smile, he looked at his friends with confident red eyes seeing promise in his accomplices. It was set in stone now. Someone has to put Mr. Kirkland in his place, and the Bad Friends Trio had the balls to do it.

They decided that starting tomorrow, they will make Arthur Kirklands' life miserable until further notice, as punishment for disrupting the peace and making everyone else's lives at the academy miserable.

"Pay back's a bitch, huh?"


End file.
